The Royal Knights
by AmurBT
Summary: Who is the mysterious human watching the digidestined? What does he know about the happenings of the Digital World? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie hummed to herself as she strolled down the side walk. Her head was filled with music from her mp3 player and she barely registered the people around her. She wore a size too big black t-shirt under a black zippered hoodie, guy's carpenter jeans held on her lean hips by a braided leather belt, and scuffed boots. Her cell phone hung on a loop on her left pant leg and her pants were dug into the pockets of her jeans.

Her dark blond hair was cropped short and hung around her head in spiky clumps. Her eyes were a dark blue, depending in the light they could be darker or lighter.

As she passed a semi-dark alley, a movement caught her eye. She turned to look as ACDC's Dirty Deeds filled her head. Three of the local punks were messing with a smaller person that was hidden from her view by their bulky bodies.

She pulled her headphones off her ears and slung them around her neck as she walked down the alley. She heard a whimper from their victim and quickly guessed that it was a girl.

"Hey boys!" she called after she'd covered half the distance to the small group. "You really ought to pick on someone who can fight back."

The biggest of the three turned to look at her with a bored look on his face. "Run along little girl before we add you to the menu."

Jessie gave the guy an annoyed glare. Her response was cut off by another voice.

"If you won't listen to a girl" the distinctly male voice said "then listen to me. Leave them both alone." A boy no older than Jessie appeared on the fire escape on the building behind the three guys. His black hair was cropped short but for the rat tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were hidden behind stylish black sunglasses and he was decked out in black like the guys below.

"Boss" all three guys said, obviously frightened even though they were all twice as big as the boy on the fire escape.

"Get back to base" the boy growled.

The guys dashed off as fast as their feet would carry them. Jessie went over to check on the girl while the guy came down the fire escape.

"Thanks for saving me" the girl said as Jessie helped her to her feet.

Her dark brown hair was split into two pony tails that hung over her shoulders. She wore clothes that were the height of fashion. Other than a few scrapes, she appeared just fine.

"I don't like it when guys pick on people smaller than themselves" Jessie said turning to glare at the boy as he walked over.

"Are you all right?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah" the girl said.

"Why did those goons call you Boss?" Jessie practically growled at the boy.

"Because I'm their leader" the boy said as if she were more than a little dense.

"Well, keep your flunkies in line" Jessie said as she put her headphones back over her ears and walked back out of the alley muttering about incompetent gang leaders.

Clyde sat in bedroom playing with his many pets. His light brown hair was a shaggy mane around his childish face. Because he often played with his pets, he'd long since gotten rid of the carpet as any mess was easier to clean off a hardwood floor than carpeting.

To date, Clyde owned two hamsters, a guinea pig, a cat, four gerbils, a ferret and a macaw parrot.

"Charlie wants a cracker" his macaw said from his perch on Clyde's shoulder. Tuber, his ferret, was having fun playing with Puss while the other rodents chased each other around in their rodent balls.

His pets were his friends because no one really wanted to hang out with him at school. A knock at Clyde's door caused all the animals, except Charlie, to stop and look at the door.

"Come in" Clyde said picking Puss up and cradling the tabby to his broad chest.

The door opened to show both of his parents.

"Can we talk a moment?" his dad asked.

"I'm all ears" Clyde said setting his cat down. All of his pets sat up as if to take part in the conversation.

"We were wondering what you thoughts were on going to camp for the summer?" his mom said uncertainly.

"Who'd take care of my gang?" Clyde asked. Because they were his only friends he referred to them as his gang, like any other high school boy referred to his friends as his gang.

"If you agreed to go, your mother would take care of them for you" his dad said. "It would give you a chance to make some friends."

"When would I leave?" Clyde asked.

"The week after school gets done" his dad said.

"All right" Clyde said.

Zak sat on the roof of the school his back against the fence while he threw a tennis ball at the wall. His white blond hair was military cut. His grey eyes watched the ball blankly as it flew out of his hand, hit the wall and bounced once before returning to his waiting hand. He wore an under shirt and white pants. Next to him sat his back pack under a thick white coat.

A faint jingle came from his back pack and he caught the ball once more with one hand while reaching into his back pack for his cell phone with his free hand.

"Moshi moshi" he said into the phone. Due to his father being a general, he'd lived in many places and picked up many of the customs of the people he was around. While some came and went, certain things had become ingrained into his character such as the Japanese form of answering the phone.

"Same to you son" his dad barked. His father wasn't angry; Zak knew what his dad sounded like angry.

"What do you need, Sir?" Zak asked.

"The higher ups informed me I'd be stationed here through the summer" his dad said. "I thought you might like to go to camp for the summer."

"What kind of camp, sir?" Zak asked.

"Just a regular civilian camp" his dad said. "I'm sure many of your class mates will be there too."

"Sounds like a good experience, sir" Zack said.

"Then I'll get the paperwork in order" his dad said. "See you at home."

"Yes, sir" Zak said.

His father hung up and Zak slid his phone back into his backpack. He stood up, slung his backpack over one shoulder and folded the coat over his arm.

"Good job in practice today" said a teacher Zak passed on his way out of the school.

"Thank you Mr. Sheehan" Zak said with a nod to the grey haired man.

Zak headed for home, stopping at the store for stuff for dinner along the way.

"Mom! Rei took my clothes again!" Cory shouted as she stormed through her house looking for her mom.

"Did not!" her sister responded in kind. "I didn't touch your smelly old clothes!"

"Stop shouting both of you" their mother said calmly as both girls appeared in the kitchen.

"She took my clothes again" Cory said. Though the comment was directed at her mom she was glaring at her sister.

"No I didn't" Rei whined. "You just misplaced you clothes somewhere in that pig sty and want to blame me for everything."

"Cory stop blaming your sister for things and Rei stop whining" their mom said wiping her hands on a towel. "Rei stay out of your sister's room." A look from their mom kept the young teen from speaking. "Cory clean your room and see if you can find whatever clothes seem to be missing. If they aren't in your room then we'll all look for whatever it is."

"Fine" both girls huffed.

"Now get cleaned up for dinner."

Both girls did as they were told.

"I signed you both up for summer camp" their mom said part way through dinner.

"What?!" Cory screeched. "I already made plans for the summer."

"It's all taken care of" her mom said. "You're both going. I need some peace from you two. Your behavior during the school year is enough to drive me up the walls. I won't be able to deal with it for three months.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because I forgot to edit before posting the first chapy, I'll say it here: I don't own digimon. I only own my digidestined. R&R._

Jessie sat on top of her duffle bag looking around at all the other camp bound kids. Everyone looked to at least be in middle school. The younger kids looked around nervously, many unsure if it would be cool to hide behind their parents or not.

"So you're going on this little adventure too?" said a snide male voice as a shadow fell over her.

Jessie looked up to see the boy gang leader from a month ago.

"I wouldn't call it an adventure so much as a way for our parents to get rid of us for most of the summer" Jessie said.

"Parents couldn't get rid of you quick enough, could they?" the boy said.

Jessie just glared at him.

"I'm a little disappointed that my gang didn't want to come" the boy said in a distant manner.

"Well if they're the same ones I met, I'm glad they're not here otherwise I'd be forced to kick their butts."

"Why would you be forced to kick their butts?" the boy asked. "I reprimanded them after the incident."

"They insulted me for one" Jessie said. "And no self-respecting gang leader allows their followers to even entertain the idea that your men were."

"She has a point" said a new male voice.

"When'd you get here, A.J.?" Jessie asked without looking up at the oddly blue haired teen.

"Five minutes ago" the teen said.

Jessie stood up and shook the hand of the teen.

"Want me to run this trash off?" A.J. asked.

"Who you calling trash?" the boy asked.

"Please let me, Boss" A.J. said in a pleading manner like a kid that just had to have a toy.

The boy looked between the two in confusion.

"Yes, I'm a gang leader" Jessie stated. "That's why I took offense to what your men were contemplating."

"Ok everyone!" someone shouted through a bull horn. "Time to board the buses!"

There was a general clamor as everyone shifted toward the waiting buses. Parents gave final good-byes and everyone pushed to get a good seat on the bus. A.J. caught a front seat for himself and his Boss. He gave her the inside seat so she wouldn't get bumped by the people getting on the bus yet.

A red haired girl stuck her tongue out at someone getting on the bus for the middle school kids before taking a seat across the aisle from A.J. and Jessie where the boy that had been talking to Jessie was sitting. A young looking teen with a mane of light brown hair was the next to climb on the bus that caught A.J.'s attention. The kid was big but lean. The guy had the face of a child though. He sat behind the girl.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked a boy about his age. Clyde looked up and got the distinct feeling this was from a military family.

"Sure" Clyde said as he slid over to the window.

"Zak" the kid said.

"Clyde."

"Shouldn't you be on the other bus?" asked the black haired boy in the seat in front of them looking at Clyde.

"I'm on the right bus" Clyde said.

"I thought the babies had to ride on the other bus" the black haired kid said.

Clyde sighed.

Zak glared at the disrespectful boy. "Then I believe you're on the wrong bus" he said in a clipped tone.

The boy gapped and was saved from responding in any intelligent manner by one of the councilors calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone take your seats please" the councilor said "and we'll be on our way." Everyone sat down though the noise didn't lessen by any degree after the councilor nodded to the bus driver and walked down the bus looking for a seat.

**xxxx**

Zak looked around the cabin he'd been assigned to and tossed his green canvas bag up onto a top bunk. Clyde followed him in and tossed his suit case on the bunk below his. The black haired boy that had sat in front of them through the whole trip came in next and tossed a backpack and a duffle bag onto one of the other top bunks without looking around.

Zak climbed up to his bunk as three more boys came into the cabin. One had blue hair while the other two looked like twins. The boy with blue hair tossed his duffle bag onto the last top bunk and gave the twins a glare that dared them to complain. Both gulped before setting their suit cases on the remaining bunks.

**xxxx**

Rei let out a sigh as she set her two duffle bags down on a bunk in her cabin. She groaned when her sister walked in followed by two other girls that were Cory's age and two girls she'd talked to on the bus.

One of the unknown girls smiled at her. "Anyone taken the top yet?" the girl asked.

Rei shook her head.

"My name's Jessie" the girl said.

"Rei" the younger girl responded. "Cory's my sister" she added pointing at the red headed teen tossing her bags up on another top bunk.

"Nice to meet you" Jessie said.

Cory climbed up into her bunk where she proceeded to glare at her sister.

**xxxx**

At exactly midnight, the strangest thing happened. Everyone in the camp got a weird text message.

_Do you want to go on an adventure?_ Was what the message said with the option to accept or decline the message. The councilors just deleted the message and went back to sleep. Eight campers clicked yes.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapy. Next chapy: the digidestined meet their digipartners._**  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie groaned as she sat up.

"Yay! You're awake!" said a high pitched voice from her chest.

Jessie opened her eyes to see a yellow and tan creature floating in front of her. It looked like a cat with no body and a frill like mane around its neck.

"I'm Frimon" the creature said.

Jessie looked at the creature in confusion.

The creature opened its mouth to speak when six other people crashed into the clearing followed by various creatures. Two were girls from her cabin, Rei and her sister, the other four were guys, A.J., the gang leader, and two other guys she didn't know.

Rei's creature was like her own but it was yellow with purple striping on its tail and no frill. Her sister's creature looked like a dog. A.J.'s creature was some sort of bird. The gang leader's creature was some kind of worm. The baby faced boy carried a rabbit like creature on his shoulder while a beach ball with a horn followed the last guy.

It was the beach ball that took things upon itself. "Digimon! Line up!" it shouted in a squeaky voice. All seven creatures lined up. "Digimon! Sound off!" the ball said followed by "Tsunomon!"

"Frimon!" shouted Jessie's creature before suddenly starting to chase its tail.

"Nyaromon!" shouted the yellow cat creature.

"Shaomon!" shouted the dog creature.

"Pinamon!" shouted the bird.

"Kyokyomon!" shouted the worm.

"Kyaromon!" shouted the rabbit.

"What are you?" A.J. asked the bird.

"We're digimon" the bird chirped.

"Where are we?" asked the boy that had been followed by the beach ball, Tsunomon.

"The digital world" Tsunomon said. "It's the home of all digimon."

"And you guys are digimon" the boy said in a questioning manner.

"Yup" Tsunomon said.

A loud rustling in the trees around them caused them to all look around.

Suddenly a large orange dinosaur burst out of the trees. Its head was covered by a brown bone structure that had a horn sticking out of it.

"Digimon Attack!" Tsunomon shouted.

The air rang with calls of "Tail Slap! Tail Swing! Metal Straw! PiriPiri Spark! Tsumo! Atomic Bomber Tail! and Blow Bubble!" as the digimon attacked the large dinosaur.

The dinosaur brushed the attacks off as if they were nothing and tossed all the small digimon aside. With a roar, the Dinosaur came after the kids in the clearing.

They all ran.

A flash of light engulfed the fallen digimon. The light cleared to reveal a yellow lion, a ferret, a Japanese armored dragon, a larger bird with a distinct body, a pink eared and tailed dog, a pale pink dog, and a yellow skinned reptile with blue striped fur.

Without pause, all seven digimon were on their feet and attacking the dinosaur again.

"Leo Claw! Crystal Aura! Katana Attack! Scratch Smash! Retrieve Bark! Petit Bite! Blue Blaster!" all rang out as various attacks hit the dinosaur. With a roar, the dinosaur fled obviously seeing that it wouldn't find an easy meal here.

The kids sat down surprised at their first encounter with a terrifying digimon. The various digimon went and sat by their partners.

"Can we get another role call?" one of the guys asked.

The digimon grinned and called off their new names.

"Leormon" said the yellow lion smiling at Jessie.

"Kudamon" said the ferret which quickly climbed up to Clyde's shoulder.

"Ryudamon" said the armored dragon holding a claw out to Max, the previously unnamed gang leader.

"Falconmon" said the bird standing next to A.J.

"Labramon" said the pink eared dog smiling at Cory.

"Salamon" said the pale pink dog leaning against Rei's leg.

"Gabumon" said the yellow lizard saluting Zak.

"So how did you guys change?" Max asked.

"Digivolution" Ryudamon said. "You were in trouble and we're here to protect you."

"What was that thing that attacked us?" Cory asked.

"That was a Greymon" Labramon said. "I've never seen one come into the forest though."

"Why would it come into the forest?" Clyde asked.

"For food, of course" Kudamon said. "The digimon in the forest usually eat the fruit in the forest but digimon like Greymon eats other digimon when possible."

"Speaking of food" Rei said "when is breakfast?"

"As soon as we find food" Cory said.

As the kids followed their digimon into the forest, most failed to notice that they were being watched. Zak nodded when Gabumon looked up at him questioningly.

"Should we join them, Onii-san?" asked a white seal-like digimon as it hung from the shoulders of its human partner.

"No" the white haired human said. "We'll see if they're the ones before we approach them. No sense in getting anyone's hope up for nothing."

"Ok, Onii-san" the digimon said as the two followed quietly after the seven younger humans.

_Here are the digidestined and their partners:_

_Jessie - Leormon_

_A.J. - Falcomon_

_Max - Ryudamon_

_Clyde - Kudamon_

_Cory- Labramon_

_Rei- Salamon_

_ Zak- Gabumon_

_"Onii-san" - Gomamon _


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat back against the trees, their bellies much fuller.

"Good fruit" Falconmon said sleepily.

"We should find a defendable position for the night" Zak said looking up through the trees at the sky.

"There are some caves that we've been staying in" Gabumon said as he climbed to his feet once more.

"Let's go check them out" Zak said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Max snapped.

"I'm not trying to tell anyone what to do" Zak said. "I'm simply doing what I know to make sure no one is uncomfortable tonight."

"Who says we have to stay here tonight?" Cory asked. "Why don't we just call our parents and have them send someone to get us."

"I've lived all over the world" Zak said "and I have no idea where we are."

Cory looked at him like he was stupid and reached into her purse, digging for her cell phone. A confused look came over the girl's face as she dumped her purse out. Several things of make-up, a brush, several hair clips, and an odd device the size of a cell phone fell out but no cell phone.

Labramon picked up the odd device. "I wondered where this disappeared to" the pink eared dog said.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"A digivice" Labramon said showing it to the girl. "It's proof that your sister is my partner."

"Where's my cell phone?" the confused girl whined.

"Grow up" Jessie said as she reached for her cell phone, which was in its usual place on her left leg. She was surprised to find that her phone looked similar to Cory's digivice.

"Great" Jessie said. "Our phones turned into digivices."

"How do you figure?" A.J. asked as everyone reached for their phones.

"Mine looks like her digivice" Jessie said pointing at Cory.

"Don't blame this on me" Cory said.

Jessie glared at Cory as the rest of the group discovered their own cell phones had also become digivices.

"So much for your idea of calling our parents" Max said.

"Shall we go to this cave the digimon have been staying in?" Zak asked.

Everyone climbed to their feet and followed their digimon as they led the way towards a mountain range.

"Should they be heading for Infinity Mountain, Onii-san?"

"If their digimon think they can protect them, who are we to question them, Sam?"

"Can we go fishing then?"

"No. We should follow them and make sure they don't fall victim to the Royal Knights' minions."

"That Greymon?"

The human nodded.

"How do you know these things, Onii-san?"

"The same way you would if you paid attention."


	5. Chapter 5

Cory looked around the cave uncertainly. The many shelves were covered in beds of vegetation. Other than that, the cave was pretty bare. It pushed into the base of a tall mountain that was dwarfed by an even larger mountain.

"This will do for the night" Zak said as his eyes swept over the contents of the cave. "We should gather-"

"Who made you boss?" Max demanded once more.

"I don't follow" Zak said.

"Deciding where we'll stay the night. Telling us to gather stuff" Max said dismissively.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jessie asked glaring at the boy.

"Well… no" Max said weakly.

"Then for the sake of our survival, we'll listen to the suggestions of someone who knows a few things about surviving in the wild."

Max muttered something under his breath but voiced no more complaints aloud.

"As I was saying, we should gather wood for a fire and food for breakfast in the morning" Zak said.

The digimon volunteered to do both and left before their partners could say anything contrary.

"Idiots" he muttered as he watched the rookie digimon leave the cave without their partners.

"Who's idiots, Onii-san?"

"Those digimon. They left their partners undefended."

"I'd never do that to you, Onii-san."

"I know you wouldn't, Sam."

"I'm hungry."

The human pulled a fish out of the pack next to him. "Here you go."

The digimon grinned as it took the fish and gobbled it up. "Arigato, Onii-san."

"You're the one that caught them. I only carry them."

"What do you think those Dinohyumon are doing?" the digimon asked pointing towards the cave.

The human muttered something under his breath.

"Sounds like they brought back a good load" Clyde said looking towards the mouth of the cave.

Everyone turned to look. Instead of their digimon, they saw a group of grey humanoid digimon that had reptile like characteristics.

"Those so aren't our digimon" Cory said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you in our lands?" asked one of the digimon, it appeared to be the largest.

"Are we in your lands?" A.J. asked.

"Yes" the digimon said. "The Dinohyumon of my tribe claimed these lands many generations ago. Why are you here?"

"We woke up here" Clyde said. "We're not quite sure-"

"Can I help you, Dinohyumon?" asked a gruff voice on the far side of puberty.

"We were just taking care of some intruders, Matt-san" said the lead Dinohyumon.

A white haired human walked through the group of Dinohyumon with a white seal-like creature on his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" the human asked the kids.

"We don't know" Max snapped.

"Can I knock him out, Onii-san?" the seal asked.

"No" the human said to the seal. "How did you get here?" The human turned his attention back to the seven children.

"Don't know" A.J. said. "Went to sleep last night and woke up here."

"What year was it when you went to sleep?" the human asked.

"2007" A.J. said unsure as to why the guy didn't know the year.

"Why did it take them so long to get here, Onii-san?"

"I don't know Sam" the human said.

"I'm Rei" said the small girl from the group walking up and holding out her hand.

"Matt" the human said shaking the girl's hand. "This is my Gomamon Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam" Rei said shaking the digimon's large forepaw.

"Are they safe?" the Dinohyumon asked.

"I'm not sure if they are safe entirely but I don't think they'll harm your children" Matt said.

At this time, the seven digimon came back dragging bundles of wood and arm loads of fruit. When they saw the Dinohyumon, Gomamon and the new human, they all dropped what they were carrying and ran to stand between their partners and the supposed enemy, Salamon having to push Rei a little away from Matt so the small digimon didn't have to stand on the human's feet.

"We're not going to hurt you" Sam said hopping off Matt's shoulder and holding a paw out to Salamon. "We were just talking."

Salamon growled.

Rei crouched down and picked up the dog like digimon. "Be nice. Matt and Sam kept those Dinohyumon from trying to hurt us."

Salamon looked up at her partner in confusion.

"Like I said we were just talking" Sam said.

Clyde walked forward. "Why does your digimon have such a human name?" he asked, Kudamon riding on his shoulders.

"Gomamon are a common digimon in the aquatic areas of the Digital World. If I just called him Gomamon, I could end up with whole packs answering me. So I call him Sam."

"Makes sense" Clyde said.

"We should head back to the village, Matt-san" the Dinohyumon leader said.

"Agreed" Matt said.

The Dinohyumon fell in around the humans and their digimon. They had no choice but to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking so long to update. School and work have kept me a bit busy and I have also hit a writer's block. I have a general idea of what I want to have happen but I could use some ideas for getting my characters down the road._

"You shall stay here" a dinohyumon said showing the humans into an empty adobe structure among other similar structures, though most were inhabited.

"Arigato" Matt said bowing to the digimon. The dinohyumon nodded and walked away. Matt ushered the digidestined into the structure.

When everyone was inside, Matt went and sat down on a couch. He sat back and closed his eyes. Gomamon bounced onto the seat next to him. The other seven Digidestined stood as a group, Jessie front and center, Max and Zak to her left and right, A.J. stood at her left shoulder and the other three stood around him. Their digimon sat at their feet, except for Kudamon who sat on Clyde's shoulder.

"We were chosen to save the Digital World from the Royal Knights" Matt said without opening his eyes. "Why we were chosen, I don't know. All I know is that the Royal Knights seem to have taken it upon themselves to try and rule the Digital World. They have brought many digimon to their way of thinking by promising each a portion of the Digital World to rule."

"Matt-san" said a voice at the dwellings door. "The council wishes a word with you."

Matt opened his eyes. "I'll be right there Grizzlymon" Matt said as he stood up.

"You stay here" Matt said walking towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."

Before anyone could voice their objections to his commands, Matt walked outside where three fierce looking Grizzlymon stood.

"Who are these new humans?" asked the biggest Grizzlymon Matt had ever seen. This Grizzlymon was the co-chief of the village. The other chief was a large Dinohyumon. Both looked expectantly at Matt.

"They are Digidestined like me" Matt said. "We presumably left the human world at the same time but they showed up at a later time."

"So they're here to right the wrongs in our world?" asked the Dinohyumon.

"Yes" Matt said. Gomamon nodded emphatically at his feet.

"If they stand with you then they are welcome in our village" both chiefs said.

"We are thankful for your generous hospitality" Matt said.

"When will you be ready to face the Knights?" asked the Dinohyumon.

"I'm not sure" Matt said. "While Gomamon can digivolve to his ultimate form, I highly doubt the others have made it to the champion level."

"Find a way" Grizzlymon said. "The knights must be stopped."

"Is this such a good idea?" Rei asked as they crept through the alleys of the village. They had snuck out the back window of the building they were in and were trying to find their way out.

"They don't seem the friendliest of creatures to me" Max said. "Good idea or not, we're better off where we're at welcomed."

Their digimon followed quietly. They figured what the humans decided was best.

An hour later, they were running through the woods. If their escape had been discovered, they heard no sound of pursuit.

_Jessie- Leormon_

_Clyde- Kudamon_

_Max- Ryudamon_

_A.J.- Falconmon_

_Cory- Labramon_

_Rei- Salamon_

_Zak- Gabumon_

_Matt- Gomamon _


End file.
